Oceana
Oceana is the "sister" of Jaladhi and one of two important beings in the history of Atlantis. She, alongside Jaladhi, appear as characters in the "Monsters" saga - where she is allied with the Water-Dragons. History Oceana was born the daughter of the last Emperor of Atlantis before the great cataclysm which sank the city to the ocean floor - she was the childhood friend of Jaladhi and the two would share a bond not unlike that of siblings, referring to each other as "brother" and "sister" despite no biological relation. Oceana was disturbed by her father's change in heart during the final years of his reign, watching as he and several other prominent Atlanteans began to worship a dark and evil "god" in place of the traditional shamanistic teachings of old. Sensing the great cataclysm of her people Oceana went with Jaladhi to the last great temple of Atlantis in an attempt to force her father to see reason and occupied it, refusing to leave until the people of Atlantis opened their eyes to the corruption around them. Instead Oceana would become the victim of the dark "god" as her own father ordered her execution by guards who stormed the temple, slaying her and Jaladhi before razing the entire building to the ground. Yet Oceana's spirit survived alongside Jaladhi and ascended to a new level of existence beyond what most mortals could understand - however the price for such ascension was high and Oceana merged with Jaladhi, their two personalities serving to neutralize one another and thus preserve balance within their new form. So it was for centuries Oceana and Jaladhi existed as a single being and watched over the ruins of Atlantis - until the corruption of Those Who Dance In Shadows caused the two spirits to separate once more: with Oceana embodying the "good" half of the pair. Personality Oceana is a powerful yet benevolent being who has a strong bond with all species that live around or in the ocean, she also has a strong maternal instinct towards Atlantis and her descendants - when Oceana feels her descendants are in danger or Atlantis has been violated she can become a dangerous opponent but in general is a kind, gentle and respectful spirit who tries her best to rule with dignity and peace. Appearance Oceana appears as a human female standing at an average height and dressed in an outfit not unlike that worn by the Ancient Aztecs - her skin is grey in coloration and her eyes are a glowing shade of red. Her hair is silver and goes down to her shoulders, these traits would be passed onto her children and in turn was passed onto their descendants. Powers / Abilities Oceana is a powerful spirit connected to the Destiny Force and as such has displayed a number of incredible abilities: *Eternal (Oceana is a spirit and thus can never truly be killed nor destroyed) *All-Mother (Oceana can revive the dead - so long as they are born of the sea (in other words, having heritage going back to Atlantis, Hildaland or other underwater kingdom) ) *Tidal Mastery (Oceana can command the ocean on a level rivalling that of the Fisherman) *Manifestation (Oceana can manifest herself in the physical world as a ghost-like being) *Omnipath (Oceana is an Omnipath - the highest-possible rank for a psychic: capable of utilizing telepathy, telekinesis, mind-control, illusion-casting, astral-projection, astral-containment and more..) Trivia *Prior to her death Oceana mothered two children, a son and a daughter - both would escape Atlantis before the great cataclysm: in time one of Oceana's descendants would give birth to Inferno Pendragon, the "Once and Future King" of Avalon. Category:Character Category:Immortal Characters Category:Good-Aligned Characters Category:Major Protagonists Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Humans Category:Pacifist